Card Captor Newscaster
by Krawkley
Summary: Un día contado por mí... sobre un programa de Tv que veo en el canal 68. solo apto para todas las edades, si conoces las cartas les resultará más fácil.


"Card Captor Newscaster"

"**Card**** Captor ****Newscaster****"**

* * *

**Disclamer: Personajes propiedad de Clamp, fic sin fines de lucro, historia mia, violaciones de derechos de autor no serán perdonadas y todos los copiones se irán al infierno

* * *

******Son las doce menos diez, a las doce en punto yo tenía que ver algo, pero no me acuerdo lo que era… hump… odio cuando me olvido de las cosas, era algo que yo veo todos los días, era algo importante, divertido y entretenido… la verdad es… que no me acuerdo.

_**-**__**¡Ya me acuerdo!**__**-**_ era algo muy lindo en el canal 68. Ya me acuerdo… pero ahora son las doce menos cinco.

_**-**__**¡MACARENA, YA CASI EMPIEZA EL PROGRAMA!**__**-**_le grité a mi hermana, que también le encanta este programa.

Macarena llega corriendo, y rápidamente se sentó en mi sillón favorito, ahora voy a tener que sentarme en el pequeño banquito que, si te mueves mucho, te muerde el trasero.

Bueno, ya estamos listos, ahora… pero… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CONTROL REMOTO? Por Dios, lo único que faltaba. Macarena y yo lo buscamos a la velocidad de las caricaturas, son las doce menos tres.

A Macarena le dio un ataque de nervios _**- ¡Bueno, listo… yo voy a hacerlo con la mano! -**_Diciendo esto se acercó al televisor y con los botones cambió de canal.

Yo intenté aprovechar que ella no estaba en el sillón para poder sentarme, me acerqué al sillón y... _**- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, o voy a romper tu libro de Geografía! -**_me gritó mi hermana, después de eso me quedé en mi banquito (Después de todo, si hay algo más malo que el banquito muerde traseros, es mi insoportable maestra de Geografía).

Falta un miserable minuto para las doce, estamos viendo el canal 68. Por ahora solo pasan comerciales, y los productos son una porquería que nada de eso me interesa, siempre cuando pasan esas propagandas cursis yo digo:_** -**_ _**¡Por Dios, ya no saben que inventar! –**_

Y ahora ya empieza el programa:

**El Canal 68 se enorgullece en presentar ****"CARD CAPTOR NEWCASTER"**

A mí me encanta este noticiero, esta conducido por Sakura Kinomoto. Ahora, como ustedes no lo pueden escuchar, yo les voy a decir lo que dice:

Ahora aparece la espectacular Sakura Kinomoto, se sienta en su elegante silla (Esa parte me da envidia, porque siempre que se sienta, yo estoy en el banquito), y dice:

**-**** Buenas tardes, soy Sakura Kinomoto, y bienvenidos a CARD CAPTOR NEWSCASTER. Ahora daremos la primera noticia del día:**

**· La Carta ****"The Flower****" tuvo un accidente en el carnaval de verano, en el Templo Tsukimine. Más información ahora. -**

Bueno, ahora pasan la información de la noticia, con videos y fotos. Según parece, La Carta "The Flower" se rompió la pierna al dar un mal paso en el baile de pétalos. Luego de eso, la carta bailarina fue llevada al hospital general de Tomoeda. La carta quiere volver a bailar cuando se recupere. Ya es la novena ve que pasa esto, así que supongo que tiene pies de trapo (o baila en suelo enmantecado).

**-**** Desde aquí pedimos que ****"The Flower****" tenga una rápida recuperación. En otras noticias, Cerraron el museo japonés de Sumo. Esta institución, con 145 años de antigüedad fue clausurada a orden del gobierno por su desintegración desde adentro. Más información ahora. -**

Pobre el museo, yo que lo veía por Internet y me encantaba ver esos hombres gordos y con un pañal (Como enormes y desarrollados bebés) y yo me reía. Fue cerrado por orden del gobierno y encargaron la tarea de custodiar el museo a la carta "The Lock". Encima que esta carta es tan responsable que seguro nunca nadie más va a entrar. Y peor para los rechonchitos que quieren sentirse flaco viendo a hombres semidesnudos de dos toneladas.

**- Heroico**** acto de una carta en la playa, la carta fue premiada hoy con el Premio Al Servicio Público. Más información ahora. -**

La Carta "The Sand" Salvó una nenita de una enorme ola en la playa. Siempre supe que ella haría algo así, pues ella es tan buena… pero yo me pregunto… ¿La madre o el padre estaban ahí? Porque el cartel de la playa dice que los menores deben estar acompañados por un adulto (Eso demuestra la irresponsabilidad de algunas personas…). Bueno, no importa, total… le dieron una medalla a "The Sand" por ayudar a esa pequeña.

Ahora aparece un enorme cartel que dice: INTERNACIONALES. Para presentar los internacionales tenemos a Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Aparece Eriol por un lado y se sienta en un muy bien decorado sillón.

**- Muy buenos días Sr. Hiiragizawa -**Dice Sakura educadamente.

**- Muy buenos días Sra. Kinomoto - **Dice Eriol, pero sigue hablando **- Ahora comenzamos a contar las noticias internacionales:**

**- ****La Carta "The Voice" sigue suelta, luego de haberle robado la voz a Nick Jonas, unos de los cantantes de la banda Jonas Brothers. Para más información, Vean las siguientes imágenes. -**

La carta "The Voice" sigue prófuga luego de robar la voz de Kevin Jonas. La última vez que la vieron fue en Bélgica, Pero no la pudieron atrapar. Robó la voz de otros, pero es la primera vez que roba la voz de alguien famoso. Los fanáticos de la banda están desconcertados por encontrar a la hurtadora de voces.

**- ****La gira de la carta "The Song" llegó a Uruguay. La carta estaría cantando ahora mismo la canción "Honey" en el teatro de Montevideo. Vean las siguientes imágenes para más información. -**

Yo la voy a ver cuando venga a Argentina, en su itinerario vendrá a Santa Fe. Sus canciones son muy Lindas: "Honey", "The open door" y "Catch you catch me". Mientras los Uruguayos disfrutan de ella, yo ahorro para comprar una entrada e ir a verla. Malditos uruguayos, primero las papeleras, y ahora esto…

**- En otras noticias, la fábrica de caramelos y chocolates ****"The**** Sweet****" inauguró dos nuevos locales, pasando las fronteras de nuestro país. Ahora veremos las imágenes. -**

MMMMM… Me encantan los dulces de esa marca, son demasiados azucarados. Como los Kiko-Sugar, los Ñoquis de Caramelos y (mis favoritos) los caramelos para leer, que son como un pergamino hecho de caramelo (Solo disponibles en sabor Economía, Política, Animales y Ética). Los locales fueron inaugurados en Noruega y Pakistán. Seguramente en Pakistán, el dulce favorito va a ser la mina terrestre de chocolate. Y en Noruega… no sé… Nadie nunca habla de Noruega…

**- Fue todo por hoy en Internacionales. Muchas gracias, Sra. Kinomoto.**** -**

**- Gracias a usted Sr. Hiiragizawa. Volvemos después de un corte comercial.**** -**

Bueno, corte comercial, momento para comer, ir al baño, e intentar sacarle el sillón a mi hermana.

Ahora que no veo la tele, me estoy empezando a aburrir. Me aburro más. Un poco más… ya me aburrí.

**- **_**¡No se que hacer, Maca! - **_le grito a mi hermana, que está cocinando con mi otra hermana…

Y al final no me respondió… Y sigo sin saber que hacer.

¡Se me ocurrió algo! Si leo algo va a ser lindo… Debo buscar algo que leer en la biblioteca… veamos… "Brujería básica" no… "Como ser Nazi" no… "Como comer Wasabi sin quemarse" ummm, Tal vez… "Selecciones Readers Digest. Año 1979, abril" ¡Esto si! Es la revista más leída del mundo, Lástima que es edición un poco vieja.

Abrimos cualquier pagina…Citas Citables. "Mal vestido está quien anda desnudo de virtud"… "Cuenta los recuerdos como si fueran dinero"… "Podemos cerrar los ojos a la realidad, pero no a los recuerdos"…

Bueno, ahí volvió el programa…

**- Ahora volvemos con**** "Card Captor Newscaster" -**

Y ahora vuelve Sakura Kinomoto, se sienta en su elegante sillón, y… ah, me olvidé _**- ¡Maca, Empezó el programa! – **_Entonces ella viene corriendo a toda velocidad…y se sienta en el sillón… AAAHHH, me olvidé robarle el sillón…bueno, no importa… Volvamos con el programa:

**- El Carnaval Wolc acaba de abrir dos nuevas atracciones, "El laberinto Sin Fin" y "Las Cartas Del miedo". ****Más información ahora. -**

"The Maze se volvió una atracción de un parque de diversiones (¡Qué humillante!), pero a las cartas "The Illusion", "The Move" y "The Float" les queda bien la atracción: van muchas personas, "The Move" y "The Float" los mueven a otros cuartos y The Illusion los asusta. Es un buen truco, pero es mejor que incluyan a la carta The Through, digo… porque a la gente le asustaría atravesar un pared y encontrarse una mano amputada sosteniendo una cabeza de jíbaro (¿?) (a veces ni yo se lo que escribo).

Ahora aparece un cartel que dice Deportes… y es especial porque se están dando las olimpíadas. El encargado de las noticias de deportes es Shaoran Li.

Aparece Shaoran por un costado y se sienta en una silla tipo las de los sacerdotes en la misa. Él y Sakura se sonrojan al verse (¿Por qué será?)

**- Buenas tardes,**** soy Shaoran Li, El presentador de Deportes. Bien, como todos sabemos, están las olimpíadas en Beijing. Ahora la primera noticia deportiva: La selección de Rugby Japonesa ya ganó la semifinal contra Sudafrica, y ahora va hacia la final contra Argentina… -**

La Verdad apoyo a la Argentina. Obviamente los Pumas van a Ganar… pero no se puede confiar en Japón: luego de que "The Power" se uniera al equipo de Rugby de Japón, este se volvió un país muy bueno en el deporte. Igualmente seguro no le van a ganar a Los Pumas. La verdad no importa quien gane en rugby siempre que Argentina gane una medalla (Que obviamente ya ganó una).

**- La Carta "The Fight" le ganó al campeón estadounidense en Boxeo. Pasando a ser el número 7 en el puesto de los campeones****… -**

Bueno… me parece de bestias ganar una medalla por golpear a otro tipo, y es en serio… "The Fight" dejó al otro tipo…ehhh… no me acuerdo como se llama… en fin, dejó a aquel tipo con un hueso roto, sin tres dientes, con un ojo morado, con quince moretones, sin medio litro de sangre y con la nariz rota… que bestialidad, por Dios…

**- Y ahora veremos la formación del equipo de básquetbol japonés…**** -**

Odio esta parte… todo está en japonés y hablan tan rápido que no entiendo ni J (de Japón). Dice que alguien va ir adelante, dos atrás, tres al medio (o más o menos). El director técnico (O como sea en básquet) es la carta "The Jump" y dice que la no se quién hará no se qué en no se dónde… El japonés ¿Es un idioma o una tortura?

**- Es todo por hoy en deportes. Muchas gracias Sra. Kinomoto**** -**

**- Gracias a usted Sr. Li- **Responde Sakura, roja como tomate.

_**- ¡Esos dos nunca se van a declarar! - **_Grita Macarena.

_**- ¿Qué? - **_digo yo, la verdad no entiendo nada

**- Ahora el Clima, por la Sra. ****Meiling Li.**

Hump… esta chica, lo único que hace es quejarse, siempre termina gritando y avergonzando a los demás, yo no sé porque no la sacan del programa…

Ahora la cámara se vuelve hacia la derecha, donde está Meiling con una mapa de Japón, y empieza a decir:

**- El norte de nuestro país se encuentra con algunos vientos, tal**** vez provocados porque "The Windy" se enojó con "The Rain", eso explicaría porque esta última se encuentra en el Sur, presentando una lluvia intensa. Los del este se encuentran en mejor estado, ya que "The Snow" los está cubriendo con una larga manta de nieve. Y "The Cloud" aplica sus nubes en el cielo del lado oeste del país… no entiendo porque me ponen en este insignificante trabajo… ¡Yo sirvo para más que esto! ¡VOY A IR A QUEJARME POR UN TRABAJO MEJOR! ¡¡DIRECTOR!! -**

¿Ven? Tenia razón… siempre hace lo mismo…

**- Bueno… - **Dice Sakura, tapándose la vergüenza **- Volvemos dentro de un corte -**

Bueno, voy a leer otro libro ya que no tengo nada que hacer…

Encontré otra Selecciones, pero no se que tan vieja es porque se le fue la fecha…

Abramos en una página…¡Un chiste!... "Una vez, en un grupo de apoyo mutuo de personas que hacen dietas para bajar de peso, una de las integrantes lamentó su falta de perseverancia. Explicó que el fin de semana anterior había preparado la torta favorita de su familia, y que entre todos se habían comido la mitad. Al día siguiente, a la mujer se le fueron los ojos tras la mitad sobrante, y no resistió la tentación de comerse una rebanada, luego otra, y otra más. Cuando acabó con todo, pensó que su esposo se sentiría decepcionado si descubría su voracidad.

- ¿Qué te dijo cuando se enteró? - le preguntaron en el grupo.

- Nunca se enteró, - respondió la mujer - Hice otra torta y me comí la mitad"

Y acá en noticias de la medicina… encontré una noticia racista : "En el 2003, Los médicos varones ganaron 54 más, en promedio, que la médicas"

Y acá hay un test : "¿es usted una persona feliz?" … a ver, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, no, sí, no sí, sí, sí y no… el resultado es :"Usted es una persona demasiado feliz, a nadie le hace mal un poco de tristeza" (bueno, resultó mejor de lo que esperaba… el test contenía 10 preguntas y yo respondí 13…)

**- Ahora volvemos con "Card Captor Newscaster" -**

Lumpy! Ahora no me aburrí en el corte… Macarena está sentada en el sillón, y descubrí como no darle el gusto a el banquito. Ahora voy a agarrar una silla y voy a usar el banquito como apoya - pies.

Sakura Kinomoto se sienta en su elegante sillón, y empieza con otra noticia:

**- Se ha inventado un tónico controlador del cuerpo, la persona que se lo aplica puede hacerse más grande o más pequeña. Más información ahora. -**

La compañía "The Big & The Little" inventó un ungüento que se aplica en el cuerpo para controlar el tamaño… no se como funciona, pero es muy útil si tu quieres ser más alto. Yo no lo necesito, soy más alto que mis hermanas (Y eso que Macarena es más grande en edad que yo). Bueno… El que necesita ese tónico para crecer, es un enano. Pero el que lo necesita para encogerse, es muy, MUY ALTO.

**- Ahora escucharemos un reportaje a la carta "The Wood", realizado por nuestro reportero Kerberos. -**

Reportaje… una parte en la que puedes descubrir las partes personales de un famoso… como por ejemplo su nombre (Verdadero), donde nació, donde vive, en que trabajó, cuanto calza, etc.

Ahora están haciendo contacto con Kerberos. Que se encuentra junto con "The Wood" y le va a hacer preguntas que todos siempre quisiera saber sobre ella.

**- Buenos días, soy Kerberos y aquí estoy con la carta "The Wood****" - **Se dirige hacia la carta **- Ahora, ¿Como está, "The Wood? -**

**- Muy bien, Kerberos -**

**- Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es su verdadero y completo nombre? -**

**- Mi primer nombre es ****Zoila, mi apellido (como el de mis hermanas) es Carta, y mi segundo nombre es Madera: "Zoila Carta Madera" -**

**- Segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es su verdadera edad? -**

**- De verdad, soy más vieja que los ****árboles, pero me mantengo joven gracias a la celulosa, es un excelente tratamiento para la piel. **

**- Tercera pregunta: ¿En que fue lo primero en que ha actuado? -**

**- Cuando era chica, en un teatro de mi escuela, hice la excelente actuación de un arbusto (Ese día estaba inspirada) -**

**- ****Última Pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que odia? -**

**- Yo no odio, pero si tengo que responder… yo diría que me molestan los leñadores y los pájaros carpinteros -**

**- Gracias "The Wood", Ahora con Sakura -**

Lo bueno de esta parte es que no tuve que explicar nada.

Ahora está Sakura revolviendo papeles.

**- Ahora el momento de moda, con ****Tomoyo Daidouji. -**

Momento de moda, el momento en que te dicen lo que tienes que ponerte para que no se den cuenta de que no sabes nada de moda.

Aparece Tomoyo Daidouji sentada en una mecedora con muchas fotos a su lado.

**- Buenas Tardes, Soy Tomoyo Daidouji en el momento de moda. Esta semana se pone de moda el color violeta sólo en vestidos largos como el de la carta "The Silent". Los cristales están muy a la moda, como lo demuestra la hermosa carta "The Earthy". Lástima para la carta "The Erase", pero los ****cuadros pasaron de moda. Y por favor, Tengan cuidado y elijan la ropa que se puedan poner, No como la carta "The Firey" que termina quemando todos sus vestidos. Esto fue todo por hoy, Volvemos con Sakura -**

Esta parte fue muy divertida, yo no se nada de moda, pero si ustedes tienen las imágenes de esas cartas se dan cuenta de la ropa, no como yo... nunca me doy cuenta lo que llevó encima... una vez "Perdí" mi pantalón favorito, pero lo tenía en mi mano... entonces me dije: -Que idiota de tu parte, Franco... ahora... ¿dondé está la camisa?- Bueno, dejemos de hablar del mejor del mundo (O sea Yo) y sigamos con el noticiero.

**- Cartas Solidarias inauguran orfanato para niños pobres, Las cartas cooperan juntas para hacer que el orfanato prospere.**** Más información ahora. -**

Muchas cartas se unieron para atender huérfanos en un lugar que está cerca del hospital. Las cartas son: "The Bubbles", "The Dark", "The Light", "The Sleep", "The Return" Y "The Love". Por lo que sé… "The Light" cuidará a los niños a la mañana y la tarde. "The Dark" los va a cuidar a la noche. "The Sleep" los va a ayudar a dormir y "The Love" Les va a dar mucho amor… las otras dos cartas no sé que van a hacer… probablemente "The Bubbles" les va a dar baños de espuma…

**- Eso fue todo por hoy, hasta mañana… -**

Bueno, se acabó el programa… en los créditos les dan las gracias a "The Glow" por la iluminación y a "The Mirror" por los espejos.

Se acabó, Ya son las 13:30… Mejor cambio, ya debe estar Mirtha Legrand.

_**Fin**_


End file.
